Let It Slide
Let it Slide is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the nineteenth of the second season, and forty-sixth overall. HTF Episode Description Fun in the summertime! Faulty equipment can really ruin a good time. Grab your swimsuit and life vest and c'mon in... the water's fine. Plot Cuddles, Flaky, and Lumpy stand atop a water slide. Lumpy is in a striped bathing suit and Flaky is visibly nervous about going down the slide. Lumpy hops into the slide and laughs as he goes down, however his weight causes a screw to come loose in a part of the slide where two tubes connect to one another. In the pool at the bottom of the slide, Cub happily floats in a small inner tube. He floats by the bottom of the slide just as Lumpy comes out. Lumpy laughs gleefully, until he notices that there is blood on one of his antlers. Blood stains the water below Cub and below the surface we see the lower half of Cub's body detach from the upper half. Lumpy starts to get out of the water close to where Giggles happily sits. But she shrieks in terror, however, when she sees that Lumpy's swimsuit came off in the water. Noticing that he is completely naked, Lumpy starts to freak out and then he nervously looks around again. He sees a towel hanging on a water pipe and grabs it, accidentally spinning the ball-valve and turning the water off. Back at the top of the slide, Cuddles urges Flaky to go down the slide. Scared, she shakes her head in refusal. Laughing and ignoring her protests, Cuddles pushes her down the slide, unaware that the water has been turned off. Flaky screams as she slides down and her quills begin poking out of the slide. In the same section of the slide where encourages Flaky to go down the slide.]]Lumpy knocked out a screw, Flaky's weight and movements cause the remaining screws to fall out and one of the pipes moves below the other. At the bottom of the slide, Flaky emerges missing most of her skin. She sinks to the bottom of the pool and a slice of her skin floats to the surface. Lumpy now realizes that the water has been turned off and quickly turns the ball-valve to its original position. Cuddles slides down seconds after the water turns back on, but he is cut in half when he reaches the tubes in the slide that became disconnected. At the bottom of the slide, what's left of Cuddles sinks to the bottom of the pool. The episode then ends with Lumpy using Flaky's detached skin as a new hoodie to cover his body, and begins to walk away. As the iris closes in on his exposed butt, Giggles' shriek is heard once again. Moral "Don't forget to wear sunblock!" Deaths #Cub is cut in half at the waist by one of Lumpy's antlers. #Flaky is skinned alive as she goes down the slide and drowns when she sinks to the bottom of the pool. #Cuddles is sliced in half vertically by a section of the slide that came disconnected. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 40% Destruction #Flaky's quills impale a slide. (Though the quills disappear later) #One of the tubes in the water slide looses all of its bolts and loosens. #Cuddles' slippers are sliced in half by a section of the slide. Goofs #In the establishing shot of the water slide, Giggles and Cub are nowhere to be seen. However, they might have arrived at the pool later. #In the establishing shot of the water slide, the small ladder that Lumpy uses to climb out of the water is not present. #In the establishing shot of the water slide, we see a red slide, a yellow slide, a dark purple slide, and a light purple slide. At the top, however, there are only a red slide and a yellow slide. Similarly, in the establishing shot the red and yellow slides are next to each other while at the top the two slides are depicted as being across from each other (all are mentioned in the Blurb). ##Also the light purple slide doesn't lead to the pool. #It looks impossible to climb to the top of the water slides (unless you are a good climber). #When Cub is near the slide and Lumpy slides down the slice has only gone to his waist, few seconds later the slice has already aligned to his diaper. #It should've been more logical if Lumpy sliced Cub with antler that was pointing downwards. #The safety pin on Cub's diaper switches positions twice. #When Cub is shown from underwater, his philtrum is missing. Cuddles also has lost his philtrum when he dies. #Lumpy was wearing bathing suit before he slid down the slide, and yet he somehow manages to lose his bathing suit while underwater (though he is extremely clumsy). #Lumpy's antlers change directions twice. #Giggles' bow changes from going behind her head, and in front whenever she moves her head. #In this episode, Flaky fell down a long slide and lost many quills, and when she got to the bottom. there are still a few quills left on her. But in Class Act, she fell through a small prop chimney and lost a few quills, and when she got to the bottom, all of her skin was completely missing. Then again, continuity in Happy Tree Friends is practically nonexistent. #When Flaky slides down, her quills pierce through the slide. When Cuddles slides down, Flaky's quills are gone. #Blood should have spread in the pool when Flaky and Cuddles' bodies entered the pool (it could have been off-screen, however). #When Lumpy notices Flaky's death and turns the water back on, his tan and nipples are missing. #When Cuddles gets ready to go down the slide, his philtrum disconnects from his nose for one frame. Quick Shot Moment When Cuddles attempts to encourage Flaky to go down the slide, the instant the water stops, there is a brief shot Flaky with all of her skin missing. (This quick shot moment spoils Flaky's death.) Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:2004 Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Out of Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac